conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Armies of the Mirkuleon Empire
The Second Mirkuleon Empire did not have a standified armed forces under Imperial command rather their military is made up of various different armed forces under the command of the hold cheiftains. These seperate armed forces are not allowed to fight in wars without the approval of the War Vizier who in turn must seek approval from the Emperor who can declare war at any time. The armies are mainly focused on defending their holds and policing them as well. These hold based armies are refered to as legions. This system allowed the holds to retain a semi indepedence and it prevented any anti Imperial or regional based nationalism to rise in the Mirkuleon Empire. The system was made defunct after the third Mirkuleon civil war which saw the Empire split into two. The armies came under the supreme command of the Emperor to prevent any further war. History The army of the Mirkuleon empire were formed in 1868 from the various armies of different war lords who ruled different holds during the warring states period. The warlords who submitted to Emperor Kevousalar V were given the titles of cheiftain and were made the official heads of states of the various holds. The armies of the cheiftains were refered to as legions. The Legions were the armed forces of individual holds under the command of the cheiftains. This meant that the Mirkuleon Empire had 12 armies, 12 airforces and around 12 navies. The Mirkuleon Emperor was Imperial generalissmo of all the armies however this title was mainly ceremonial unless in a time of total war. The armies of Elderhold, Hawklands and the whaling coast fought against merchant pirates in their first taste of combat since the empire was established during 1880. A decade later the great war started in which the elderhold legion fought against Freelander royal army on the durgian line and against Freeland's royal navy around the Donberian gulf. The Dark mountains legion fought against the armies of Plaautania and Pfvarchia whose armies tried to push north into the Empire. The Yaladar legion's navy fought against New Donber's navy and was destroyed by the human nation's superior technology and tactics. Airforce wings of the armed forces were created during the turn of the century during the war after the Mirkuleon Empire invented rigid airships which they used to drop bombs over Freelander cities. The Empire constructed avition arms in its armies which then became airforces. The Empire lost millions during the war especially in the border campaign against freeland and during its campaign against New Donber's navy in the Mirkuleon sea which led to the destruction of the entire Yaladar fleet. The Yaladar hold broke off after its majority human population rebelled, the Empire was too weak to retake Yaladar however it did support counter revolutionary insugrent groups and later in 1920 after the discovery of centuries worth of oil declared the seccsion of Yaladar to be illegal. Qosvagtal, of the sons of Cheiftain Yamacchutal of Samaqatland, was made supreme legion marshal of the newly formed Yaladar legion comprised of Yaladar mirkuleons, Samaqatlanders and conscripts from the lions' rock islands along with two hundred dreadnought class ships and thousands of aircraft to mount an invasion of the island. This led to the Yaladar war which was fought between the Yaladar legion and the Yaladar republic supported by the alliance forces of Freeland, New Freeland and New Donber. The war so the use of the first nuclear bomb in 1925 which destroyed Yaladar's capital and finacial hub of yaladar. The war ended with Yaladar's soverignty going to the Empire under the clan crocodileborn. Equipment All armies of the Mirkuleon Empire had the same standard equipment created by individual factories owned by the holds in their holds. The equipment was updated regualry however some equipment was never updated such as the Washaamar shotgun which was twenty years out of date. Firearms County Bashaq rifle (semi automatic rifle) Samaqatl revolver (revolving pistol) Tafaraq pistol (semi automatic pistol) Washaamar shotgun (lever action shot gun) Qofoaq rifle (anti tank rifle) Pagashaq (sniper rifle) Imperial submachine gun Imperial light machine gun Imperial mounted machine gun Explosives The Foot4 handgrenade The Foot4 spiked grenade The Bashaq mortar ATRCLR 4 (anti tank recoiless rifle) ASRCLR 2 (anti structure recoiless rifle) Pagashaq pressure mine Personal equipment All soldiers and personal wear an army jacket, shirt and trousers made from a mixture of wool and ostrich feathers dyed into the colour denoting their legion. On the right arm their badge shows their division and their regiment whilst the left arm shows their rank. The boots are made from leather and are brown for soldiers and black for army officers whilst white for Airforce and navy officers. Only officers may carry swords which are often passed through their families. Mirkuleon steel armour is issued to only officers and to guard regiments. The armour regions from full plate to only include torso and shoulder armour as well as helmets. Vehicles Armoured Dominator MK4 (main battle tank) Beserker (heavy battle tank) The Wolf and cubs (armoured personal carrier) The Fox mk2 (Armoured patrol vehicle) The light foot runner (armoured supply truck) named after the companies of infantry soldiers who would deliever packages and letters in the trenches during the great war. armoured ambulance Engineer Bridge layer Combat zone clearing execuavition vehicle The mole (locomotive drill) Sucide truck Artillery the Emperor's roar (heavy cannon) The prince's roar (light cannon) The running tiger (self propelled cannon) Mortor The screaming fists (multiple rocket battery) Aircraft the Eagle MK1 (single seater fighter biplane) The thunderous fury (quad wing bomber) Sky fortress (armoured air warfare platform) Zepplin strategic bomber Eagle MK2 Eagle MK3 Ships and boats Aircraft carriers (200) dreadnought battleships (2000) Battle cruiser (3000) Torpedo boat (600,000) Submarine (2500) Patrol boat (700,000) Coastal defences Coastal artiller AA flak cannon Coastal mortor Coastal anti ship cannon Ranks and types of Personal Conscripted and Enlisted Personal The Mirkuleon Empire practises universal conscription for all men after the last year of Secondary education. The exceptions to conscription are those who are already in goverment employment and men who have to help their families with harvesting crops. The full length of service a Conscript must serve is five years, when this service ends the conscript is placed into the reserve forces. Legions takes into account the background and the eductation of Conscripts along with their mental capicity to place them in an apporiate role. Conscripts spend two weeks at book camp and then fifteen weeks in their specialised role. Command Structure The Grand armies are semi indepedent militaries of the holds called Legions. The Commander-in cheif of individual legions are the cheiftains of the Hold. The Cheiftain holds the rank of Supreme Marshal. The Supreme Marshal commands the Hold's fleet, army and airforce however the Supreme Marshal is expected to obey the Emperor who holds the rank of Imperial Generalissmo. The Imperial consitution allows for the Emperor to give and take complete command of the armed forces and as the holds are expected to obey Imperial foreign policy the Supreme Marshal cannot declare war. Legions Elderhold The Elderhold legion is the only legion under the supreme command of the Emperor. The Elderhold legion is stationed at Elderhold and has combined manpower of around fourty million which comprises of an Army of twenty million personal which includes fifteen million soldiers and five million officers in a total of four feild armies comprising of 5,000,000 personal each. The Feild armies are divided into five divisions to 3 divisons comprising of one million men. The navy comprised of ten million personal made up of six million sailors and four million officers. The ships numbered in around half a million which include thousands of destroyers, frigates, aircraft carries, petrol boats. The airforce is made up of four million pilots and six million ground support personal which include AA gunners, airbase police and firemen. The airforce has millions of fighter plans and one hundreds of thousands of bombers. The army uniform colours tend to be black. Elderhold Imperial army Northern Feild army (5,000,000 personal) Northern division (1,000,000 personal) North northern eastern divison (1,000,000 personal) North eastern division (1,000,000 personal) North northern western division (1,000,000 personal) North western division (1,000,000 personal) Eastern Feild army East north east division East division East south east division Southern feild army Southern division South eastern division South south eastern division South south western division South western division Western feid army Western division Western south west division Western north west division. Elderhold Imperial navy Elderhold surface fleet Elderhold Submarine fleet Elderhold Naval air fleet Elderhold coast guard Freshkiour lake fleet Elderhold Imperial airforce Elderhold Northern counties air fleet Elderhold Northern counties air defence Elderhold southern counties air fleet Elderhold southern counties air defence Elderhold western counties air fleet Elderhold western counties air defence Elderhold eastern counties air fleet Elderhold eastern counties air defence Reindeerhold Legion The reindeerhold legion only comprised of an army and an airforce due to its lack of a coast and its smallish population compared to other holds. It has only fifty thousand active persona. The only naval power it has is twenty river gun boats located in Reindeerhold's various rivers. these are operated by the Reindeerhold amphibious regiments of their army. The legion has a force of fourty thousand personal and five thousand reserve personal. The airforce has arond five Northern feild army 10,000 personal 1000 reserves Eastern feild army 10,000 personal 1000 reserves Southern feild army 10,000 personal 1000 reserves Western feild army 10,000 personal 2000 reserves Reindeer air defence 2000 pilots 3000 ground personal. Ravenhold legion The Ravenhold legion has two hundred thousand active personal and thirty thousand reserves. Ravenhold's legion is entirely an army made up of four feild armies made up of various divisions and regiments Darkholds legion The Darkholds has 117,480,000 personal in its legion with 117400000 active personal and 80,000 reserve personal. This is split over three branches with equal number of personal, the Darkholds Imperial army. Darkholds Imperial navy and Darkholds Imperial airforce. The Darkholds Imperial army has four feild armies which each have their own divisions, each of these feild armies have four divisions. The silent islands legion The silent islands has only one thousand active personal and five hundred reserves due to its small population. The Silent islands rely heavly on neighbouring holds for its defence and on various privater trading companies owned by the Emperor and the Chieftain of the silent islands such as the Eastern ocean trading company which holds a presidency in the diet of the silent islands. Lion's rock islands The Lion's rock legion has 2,000,000 personal split into 1,500,000 active personal and 500,000 reserves who are entirely part of the navy which had its own naval airforce which is under naval command rather than a seperate branch of the legion. The main amphibous force is the Lion's rock Imperial marines which number in twenty five thousand. Hawklands and Elvenlands hold The Hawklands and the Elvenland's legion has around 25,000,000 personal with 20 million active personal and five million reserve personal. The navy had five million personal, split between 2.5 million ratings and non commisioned officers and 2.5 million officers. The navy also had one million reserve personal. The army had ten million personal with five million soldiers and five million officers. Twin islands The twin island's legion had around two hundred thousand personal, all of whom were active personal. The Twin islands legion was had an airforce of four hundred fighter planes, twelve thousand armoured vehicles including one thousand tanks, ten thousand armoured gun cars and one thousand self propelled artillery. The Navy had ten destroyers and fifteen corvettes and one thousand riverboats. The Twin islands legion was created from mainly recruits from Elderhold in 1910 during the Mirkuleon invasion. After the Ulach war of indepedence 1925 to 1938, the legion's regiments on the Moon island where disbanded and its members made to join sun island regiments. Samaqatland The Samaqatland legion has around 126,750,000 million personal. It had around 81,120,000 active personal and 45,630,000 reserves. Land of Eternal winters The land of the Eternal winters due to its isolation and its small population, it was the only hold without a military however it still had a ceremonial guard of ten thousand personal. The rest of its armed forces came from private security from the various mining companies and various tribal lords. Whaler's coast The Whaler's coast legion was comprised almost entirely of a navy and a coast guard which was around 200,000 men, The navy had its own marine force and its own airforce. Yaladar hold The Yaladar legion was composed of 2,000,000 personal, this legion was mainly made from recruits from the mirkuelon interior and various Yaladar mirkuleon volunteers. Nuclear weapons Nuclear Weapons were known of during the time of the second mirkuleon empire since a nuclear bomb was dropped by Thylvrryn's own private weapon's company on the Yaladar city of Nazchaar. Despite this destroying the remenants of the Yaladar republic's human rebel goverment, it also destroyed a city which the Empire claimed as one of its regional capitals and thus Emperor Kevousalar VII condemend nuclear weapons as did Qosvagatl cheiftain of Yaladar. However the Empire with its high amounts of plutonium and uruniam which it used for nuclear energy to power its cities giving billions of people electric light and heating. It was only during the second mirkuleon civil war did the empire develop nuclear weapons on both sides. Imperial hand The Imperial hand is the main special forces unit of the Grand Armies, into is controlled by the Emperor and his military advisors. It has five different branches, the noble guard made up of the sons and nephews of cheiftains including the Imperial princes. The noble guard serves as the personal bodyguard of the Emperor, the noble guard was then split into a foot guard whom protected the Emperor whilst on foot, a cavalry guard whom rode with the Emperor. The next branch were the Imperial transportation guard which was comprised of the Emperor's drivers, pilots and ship captains who were entrusted with the control of any ship, land vehicle, plane and, airship the Emperor may be in. They were picked from elite pilots in the Elderhold airforce. The third branch of the Imperial hand were the Eyes of the Emperor which were his elite commandoes whom served roles in irregular warfare and performed esponage and assisinations. The fourth branch were the palace guard which protected the palace of white mountain.This was split between an Imperial cavalry guard and Imperial footguard and a interior guard which operated inside the palace whilst the other two regiments operated outside the palace. The fifth branch were the Emperor's elite boys who were a heriditary elite force which took various roles, it was known for commiting acts of martyerdom and it was responsible for maintaining the Emperor's personal land and slave holdings as well as keeping the nobility in check. Unlike the legions which only had the legal ability to operate within their own holds unless they were granted the emperor's consent to invade another part of the Empire or any non imperial territory. The Imperial hand had power in every hold and therefore could operate outside of Imperial and international law. Disbandment The Grand Armies of the Mirkuleon Empire where in 1946 formed into the singular Imperial armed forces of the Mirkuleon Empire, the original structure remained however the Cheiftains lost their military soverignty but retained their commands, however most other top brass officers where replaced with those from Elderhold and the Darkmountains to increase morality among the regiments. Regiments and divisons where reformed to focus more upon their role than their location. The Militaries of Yaladar, Samaqatland and New Silsia and new Plaauatania which formed the rebel western empire formed the Imperial Western holds army. When the war ended in 1965, the western empire was broken down however none of the holds joined the third Mirkuleon empire.